


Strains

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strains

Title: Strains  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Characters: Brooke, Marine OC  
Word Count(if applicable):  
Prompt: “Hurt/Comfort"

This was the worst day so far! She had turned her ankle and fallen behind on the company’s morning run. Because of that, she’d had to do push-ups until her arms felt like they would fall off. Then, when it was time for weapons instruction, her hands had been shaking so bad that she’d dropped the parts to her gun and had to go scurrying around the floor to find all the pieces. When it was finally time for dinner, she’d been held back so long that all there was left was the burnt scrapings of the... stuff... the cook had made for dinner. About the only thing that had gone well was this morning’s uniform check and even that had been ruined during the push-ups. She was burying her head in a pillow in self pity when the strains of music coming from the next dorm over.

“Livin’ in South Blue, Yeah!, Shaggy beard, But I ain’t got no beard!”

She found a smile creeping on to her face. The Soul King. She continued to strain to listen for the song. She heard this one before. By the end, she was tapping her food against the bed and singing along. “‘Cause I’m just bones!”

When she heard them change to another song, she had relaxed into the bed. She didn’t know how, but the Soul King’s song had soothed her and made her feel like she could overcome this. As she fell asleep, she was humming, “But I ain’t got no beard...”


End file.
